The Right Friends
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: All of the teenagers are interested in what Sirius has planned that will change Harry's life in the future. What they don't know is how it will change their lives. Sequel to The Right Parent, various point of views, dumbledore/molly/snape bashing. Plenty of swearing, mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

By the time their Mom came to grudgingly get them for Sirius' impromptu Order meeting, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, alongside Hermione, had already made their way up the stairs, into their rooms and back out, to listen by the stairs with Fred and George's ears. She glared at them upon noticing that they had been eavesdropping, but none of them looked too chastised by it, causing her to scowl even more than before.

With a look over to the twins, Ron let out a grin, happy that they could partake in a meeting for once, even if it was mainly about the abuse Harry had to suffer. And that was the main reason why Ron was happy, for one. When his brothers and himself had tried to tell their Mom about the abuse Harry was being put through at the hands of the Dursley's - _bars on windows, locked doors, cat flap in the door_—she had just shaken her head and blatantly ignored it, saying that they probably saw wrong. Ron couldn't understand, neither could his brothers, how their mother could ignore something like that, especially with something they saw with their own eyes. Especially once you saw how skinny and haggard Harry ended up looking after a summer with those bastards.

And those were the only things Ron and his brothers _saw_. After-all, who knew what Harry wouldn't tell them. Sure, they could guess based off his interactions and reactions to certain things but – well, they wouldn't guess, knowing Harry needed his privacy.

When the group finally made it to the kitchen and dining area, Ron wasn't at all surprised to see Harry sitting closely next to Sirius, slightly wrapped in Sirius' arms. The two had gotten closer over the summer, surprisingly enough, and Ron knew through letters that Harry thought of Sirius as another father, and he grinned at the look of happiness on his best friends face.

Looking around the room, he took stock of who was sitting at the table. Next to him, on his right, was Hermione. She was sitting next to Harry, then Sirius and Remus. Tonks was next to Remus—_explains the blush_—and also Kingsley, who was beside Mad-Eye. Mad-Eye was next to Snape, who was next to Professor McGonagall with a sneer, no surprise there. Then there was Dumbledore, causing Ron to unconsciously frown at the older man, wondering if Dumbledore was as manipulative as Harry and he talked about. Next to Dumbledore was his Mom, causing a deeper frown, then Bill, his Dad, Charlie, Ginny and the twins.

The room was quiet, everyone looking towards Sirius, waiting for the older man to begin whatever it was he wanted to talk about. Ron had to physically stop himself from bouncing his leg up and down in excitement, wondering just how this meeting would change everything, and hoping it would be for the better. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, Sirius finally spoke.

"With a raise of your hands, how many people in this room suspected that Harry was being abused?" His question rings through the room, echoing in the quietness of the hall outside, as people began to raise their hand. Ron, Fred, George. Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley. Remus. Minerva. Sirius. His dad. He can't help but open his mouth in surprise when Hermione doesn't raise her hand. As one of Harry's best friends, and someone that is clearly intelligent, it's shocking that Hermione couldn't see the signs of Harry being unhappy with his family. Either that or, his mom has something to do with it.

With that thought, Ron turns towards his mom, whose hand is also down. That's not a surprise to him, since his mother has been burying her head in the sand for so long—so long that he can't help but wonder if she's doing that on purpose. Snape and Dumbledore are also no surprise, and the thought angers him, realizing that Dumbledore probably knew.

Yeah, he and Harry would have to talk even more now than before.

"Now, with a raise of your hands, how many of you _knew _Harry was being abused?" Sirius questions while staring deeply at everyone which causes some people to shift uncomfortably. Surprisingly, Hermione is the first one to put up her hand, causing Ron and the twins to put up theirs, realizing that time was ticking. Ron notices Sirius nod his head briefly, and he puts his hand back down, staring at Hermione in confusion.

"What?" She shrugs, "He blatantly told me one night. And you guys saw it in your second year, so." She finishes, trailing off on that thought, biting her lip.

"Right, so, you three saw the abuse?" Sirius questions, turning to the Ron and his brothers as Ron nods his head.

"Yeah, it was during the summer going into second year. Harry hadn't been returning any of our letters, so the three of us snuck out in our Dad's flying ford angela," Ron begins as Fred interrupts.

"When we got to his place, his windows were boarded up with a cage, like a jail-cell window,"

"And when we entered his room, we saw a cat-flap on the bottom of his door," George states.

"And the twins had to unlock the door using muggle means when Harry mentioned they locked him in his room from the outside," Ron finishes with a nod of his head, cringing slightly when Harry flinches back at Sirius arching an eyebrow at him.

"We never saw any physical abuse though," Fred sighs with a frown, "Though we do believe there was some." He finishes. Sirius nods in understanding, smiling briefly.

"I assume, of course, you told your parents what you saw when you came home?" He says with a smirk as Ron grins and his brothers chuckle.

"Of course. We told our Ma straight 'ways, we did," George grins.

"She just didn't believe us, though. Told us not to be foolish or something," Fred smirks as Sirius chuckles. Ron watches as the other man turns back to his mother, and can't help but grin at what might happen. He suddenly has a very good idea over what's going to go on, and gets comfortable in his seat, grinning at the prospect of seeing his Mom being chewed out for her ignorance on his best friends behalf.

Harry stared at his god-father in confusion, wondering what Sirius' brilliant plan that could change their lives was. He didn't understand what was so important about learning more about what his aunt and uncle did to him. It's not like he didn't deserve it, or anything, because he did. He was a hindrance on them, someone that cost them money. He understood that.

As Ron talks about him being locked in his room, he flinches lightly, knowing Sirius is going to want to talk to him, before cuddling into his god-fathers side briefly, wanting the comfort. He's beginning to become tired, wanting to take a nap, when he feels Sirius move his body towards Molly, causing him to tense.

He's always trusted Mrs. Weasley, up until she began her tirade of making sure Sirius knew just how bad a parent she thought he was. Now, after having examined everything as of late, he can't help but wonder if Mrs. Weasley wants _him _in her family, and was willing to do everything she could think of for it to happen.

And Ron, his best friend – well, the two of them talked. It was inevitable, what with the fact that they were teenage boys who were sharing a room. Harry couldn't help himself but talk to Ron about things that were on his mind. Like if Dumbledore knew what he faced at the Dursley's. Or why Dumbledore didn't give him any therapy after seeing Cedric die. Hell, according to Ron, not even Ginny was provided with therapy after her first year. And clearly, Sirius wasn't receiving any help, having been locked in a place just as bad as Azkaban.

He let out a sigh, missing most of the conversation, before blinking slightly, realizing everyone was looking at him, expecting _something_.

"Err—what?" He questions, a red tinge coming through to his cheeks, causing Sirius to smirk.

"I asked if you would be comfortable showing your bruises to everyone," Sirius whispers, leaning in close to Harry as he bites his lip in thought. He hadn't even been comfortable talking to Sirius about it, until Sirius had mentioned his own abuse years prior.

After thinking about it for a minute or two, he shakes his head, eyes wide with fear as Sirius nods in understanding, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Like I was saying, you're going to have to take my word for it, Albus," Sirius sneers, and Harry watches in fascination as Dumbledore's whole body tenses and the magic in the room gets tight. He almost feels like he can't breathe, but suddenly, Sirius' hand is on his shoulder, and the magic isn't nearly as tight and plates are clattering to the counters and table, some shattering upon impact.

"He probably already knew, anyways," Harry scoffs, eyes widening in surprise and embarrassment as many people turn to look at him. The blush comes back at full force as Sirius turns to him completely, a frown on his face, causing Harry to shift uncomfortably, wondering what he did wrong.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Sirius' face is, pardon the pun, serious, and his eyes are narrowed, going from Harry to Dumbledore, and Harry looks down. He doesn't plan on doing anything, even answering, but when Sirius tilts his head up by hooking his finger underneath his chin, he lets out a sigh, shrugging slightly.

"Well, Mrs. Figg was watching me right? For Professor Dumbledore, I mean," Harry mumbles as Sirius nods.

"And I used to visit her, back when the abuse was plenty. Like, before they 'ver found out I was a wizard, and they thought they could get away with it," Harry sighs as Sirius nods once more, realization dawning on his, and others, faces.

"Well, surely she would've been tellin' him how I was. So, wouldn't she have brought up my abuse?" He questions with a yawn as Sirius nods once more.

"Fall asleep, pup," He whispers, kissing the top of his god-son's head and laying it down in his lap after conjuring a blanket and some cushions.

Upon making sure that his god-son is completely asleep—though knowing he's not so asleep that he won't be able to hear what's going on currently—Sirius looks up towards Dumbledore and snarls.

"What exactly are you two getting at, Albus? From knowing about the abuse to ignoring the abuse? From wanting to keep Harry in the dark to saying he has nothing to do with the upcoming war? Are you trying to get my god-son killed?" Sirius finishes, eyes flashing in anger.

The room is shocked though, when all Dumbledore does is look down and clench his fists before looking back up with purple eyes.

"He has a specific plan, Sirius."

"Not specific enough for me," Sirius snarls, wand sparking, "So how about you start explaining your bullshit, Albus, or I'm going to the bloody fucking goblins." He finishes.

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the first chapter to _The Right Friends_. The story will be short. I'm aiming for five chapters or so, not sure how many words. It might even become a trilogy, but I'm still unsure. I hope you enjoyed it. There'll be more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva McGonagall stared at Albus Dumbledore in complete surprise. She knew she shouldn't be nearly as surprised as she was, but she just couldn't believe that Albus had known about the abuse that young Harry had been put through. But looking at the Headmaster, she could see that he did indeed know about the abuse, and it infuriated her.

"I'm waiting, Albus," She looks over at Sirius as he says this, and can see the feral look in his eyes. She had always wondered if James Potter chose correctly in naming Black godfather to young Harry, believed that Remus would be better, despite his lycanthropy, but looking at the older man now, she could easily see that James Potter knew better than her when it came to Sirius Black. His eyes were pure darkness, a silver lining surrounding the irises. His whole body is tense, fists clenched and magic blazing through the dishes clattering and the lights flickering. Minerva hasn't seen magic like this from someone of Black's age, and it's so surprising to her.

She looks back over to Albus, her lips pursed as he remains quiet. She finds her gaze going towards Molly, and soon, she's scowling. She never thought Molly could be as rude and condescending towards someone as she was towards Black these past couple of days. Yes, Minerva wasn't trusting towards Black as of late, which she knew she needed to work on, but she would never suggest that Black wasn't suited for Harry as a guardian. Anyone with eyes could see how false that statement was.

"I'm still waiting, Albus. Do I need to contact the Goblins?" Sirius interrupts, hands clenching into fists as the people surrounding the group stare at Albus in wonderment, curious as to what he's going to say to Sirius in response.

The minutes tick by as the tension grows, and Minerva can't take it anymore.

"Damn it, Albus, just tell Black what he wants to know," She snarls, surprising everyone in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Severus staring at her with wide eyes, and nearly grins in response. It's not every day that she can surprise her old student, and being able to do so with this is incredibly satisfactory.

* * *

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sirius," Albus finally responds after a couple of minutes. Minerva notices Harry tense, and purses her lips, wondering when he woke up, or if he had even fallen asleep in the first place.

"Why don't you tell the truth, old man," Sirius snaps, eyes wide with anger, "Arabella Figg was feeding you information about Harry when he was growing up. And you let him stay in that abusive home for what? For your so-called greater good?" Sirius snaps, magic cackling alongside his anger. At this point, Minerva notices that Harry is sitting up, staring at awe over the magic acting out, and Minerva must admit, it would look pretty cool for someone whose never seen it before.

"Sirius, my boy, please do—"

"DO NOT CALL ME YOUR BOY, Albus." Black shouts as the lights flicker and Minerva finds her gaze headed towards Molly, whose glaring openly with a scowl on her face. Minerva lets out a little sigh before her gaze goes towards Black once more. She doesn't know what's going to happen, but is she ever interested.

Sirius was furious at Albus Dumbledore, currently. He couldn't understand why the old man wouldn't admit to knowing his godson was being abused, especially since there was proof from Harry's own mouth that Albus had definitely known.

Currently, Sirius has to admit that he's slightly impressed by his own magic showing off in his anger. It hadn't done that since he ran away at sixteen, and knowing that he was still as emotional now as he was then was kind of off-putting, but definitely helpful.

"Sirius?" He hears from his side, and jumps slightly in surprise, looking over at a meek looking Hermione. He knows she's not usually meek, but he could recognize the fact that Hermione had been agreeing with Molly. It hurt, even with Sirius knowing that Harry would set her straight about some things. He nods, letting her know he heard her, and looks briefly towards his godson, who is staring at Hermione with a small glare of confusion.

"Well, how did Harry provide proof that Professor Dumbledore would have known about his abuse?"

"Are you daft, Hermione?" George states before Sirius can even open his mouth, causing the older man to arch an eyebrow and smirk at the prankster.

"He just said that Arabella Figg used to babysit him. The same Arabella Figg that comes to the order meetings. However, it appears Harry never knew Figg was a squib—" George pauses here, looking towards Harry who nods, anger clear in his eyes.

"Right, so, Harry would go to Figg's home, no doubt with bruises and limps and whatnot and Figg would've known. Well, she was sent to watch Harry _by _Dumbledore—"

"Professor, George!" Molly snaps, with George ignoring his Mom.

"Which means Figg would have told Dumbledore, during whenever she met with the old codger, that there were suspicious activities going on at the home of the Dursley's. And Dumbledore, who now would have known about said abuse, did nothing about it." George finishes with an icy glare towards his headmaster, watching as said headmaster flinches backwards.

"Now now, that's just—"

"Shut it, Mom. Even after we told you about the bars on his window, the cat flap in the door and the locks keeping him inside his room, you did nothing about it. You're just as bad as Dumbledore, as far as I know." Fred snaps.

"And then there's the Order, who collected Harry from the Dursley's this summer. Surely you would've seen everything we just mentioned." Ron says lazily, not backing down when Mad-Eye's mad-eye turns towards him.

"You have a point, Ron." Sirius agrees, looking towards Remus and Tonks with an arched eyebrow. "And we'll get back to that little tidbit in a little while. Right now, I want to know why Albus never did anything." Sirius snarls while Albus sighs and shakes his head.

"It was needed, Sirius, for the –"

"Don't you dare say for the greater good, Dumbledore. Nothing is great for the good if it hurts Harry," Sirius snaps, his magic cackling with tension. It's something, Sirius realizes, that Albus never understood. In all of his years as trying to be someone on the side of the light, he never understood that pushing people, manipulating people to get the results you wanted, was the exact opposite, and that, if looking at Grindelwald and Voldemort, would make a person go to the dark side instead.

"Look at your past mistakes, Albus. Look at what you did to Gellert, and where he ended up. Look at what you did to Tom, and how he ended up. You're doing the same thing with my godson, and I won't stand by it while you create another Dark Lord for your 'greater good propaganda'." Sirius finishes, nearly silent in his anger. Everyone else is just as silent, letting the words Sirius has said sink into their brains for them to sort through and organize.

"I'm not going to let you keep information from Harry because you think he's too young. He's not too young, Albus. He's faced Voldemort one more time than his parents have, and he's come out all of those times. He's very much involved in this war, and he needs to know the information."

"And you're going to tell him?"

"Not just him. But his friends too. Because he needs those." Sirius states with a scowl. He's not surprised, however, when Molly immediately tries to stop him.

"Molly, did you ever get your daughter help, after she was essentially mind-raped by Voldemort at eleven years old?" The silence is telling and Sirius scoffs.

"How about when Ron sacrificed himself in his first year to help out Harry and was injured? Or when he faced his greatest fear in his second year?" The silence remains and Sirius shakes his head.

"They deserve to stay, not just because they're Harry's friends, but because they're every inch of involved as Harry is. Just not nearly as dedicated." Sirius pauses here, looking at the twins with a small smile.

"As for the twins, they need to know, because not only are they legally adults, but Harry is a friend of theirs, another brother. They'll want to protect him." Sirius says as Fred and George nod and grin, high-fiving one another.

"You can't stop me from saying anything to these kids, Molly. Not even Hermione, since you're not her guardian either. So you're going to sit down and stay quiet, or I'm going to kick you out of my house, since you're the one causing me problems right now."

"Now, who wants to know everything?" Sirius asks.

* * *

**Authors Note: **And here is chapter two of _The Right Friends_. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! Updates shouldn't take nearly as long now, since I'm a) in a Harry Potter writing mood and b) have no classes that require me to leave my laptop at home for five months. I'm currently working on updating all of my HP stories (_Going Back, Breaking Loose, Death Follows, Chasing the Nightmares Away, Hear the Silence _and _Harry Potter and the Presently Past Read the Books_) within the next two weeks so the next update for this story will be within the next two weeks, I'm hoping. Enjoy, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius looked around solemnly as most of the teenagers raised their hands and sat more upright in their chairs. He couldn't help but let out a smirk towards Molly when he saw the anticipation in her children's faces, which caused her to scowl deeply at him. Looking over to his left, his smirk faded into a smile at the wonder he found in Harry's eyes and he nudged him quickly, winking as he did so. If there was one thing he was extremely proud of, it was how his bond with Harry had strengthened since they first met. Sirius would have been the first to tell someone that he didn't think he was worthy of Harry's love, especially after fucking up so soon upon James and Lily's death. But he was willing to do anything and everything he could to make James, Lily _and _Harry proud of him. So hearing that Harry thought of him as a father, loved him as a father – it meant the world to him, and he knew without a doubt that he wasn't going to fuck this up any more than he had been. And that meant confronting Dumbledore _and_ Snape with their treatment towards Harry. Something he was more than looking forward to, admittedly. He finds himself soon looking over at Ron, the twins and Hermione, watching their faces clearly. Hermione is the person he looks at first, knowing Harry's feelings towards her and knowing that his godson will feel hurt that Hermione had been siding lightly with Molly previously. He notices that she's chewing her lip thoroughly, guilt shown on her face quite well. He also notices that she's narrowing her gaze whenever she glances at Molly and Albus, and he can't help but smile at that, thankful that the young female seems to be getting her head on straight when it comes to the two adults. The twins, he couldn't help but chuckle at, for the excitement on their faces was as clear as day. He knew that they weren't excited about this because they wanted to annoy their mother – no, Sirius knew that they genuinely cared about his godson and for that, he was thankful. And their reactions to everything – Sirius knew their reactions were genuine, knew that they tried everything to open up their mother's eyes. And then there was Ron. Ron, who Harry has told him, was as stubborn as a mule. Ron, who stopped being Harry's friend briefly because he didn't believe him last year. Sometimes, Sirius had a hard time with Ron. Most people assumed that just because Harry looked like James, his godson acted like James too, but Sirius knew the difference. Ron was more like James than anything – stubborn, a little conceited, needed to grow up some, and brash as all holy hell. So yeah, Sirius had a hard time with Ron, usually because of how much Ron reminded him of James and Harry of himself – though, of course, Harry had his father's traits, too. Despite his faults though, Ron was clearly doing some growing up, since he appeared to be siding with his best friend one hundred percent, and for that, Sirius was happy and thankful.

His gaze then caught onto Ginny, who looked hesitant and nervous and he couldn't help but watch her more carefully. While Molly and Albus thought he didn't know, Sirius was the head of the Black household, and a Lord. It was very easy for a Lord to know when a potion was entering his system, or his charge's system, if the right precautions were taken. And of course Sirius made sure the right precautions were taken when it came to Harry. Ginny was a young female, who was clearly under her mother's wing – was she involved with what her mother was involved in, or did the young female have no clue? Her face was showing no sign of disbelief or curiosity. It was blank, silent and Sirius didn't know how to feel about that. Didn't know if he could trust Ginny, especially with how obvious her feelings for Harry were. Briefly, he glances back at his godson, eyes widening slightly when he sees Harry looking at him with confusion.

"What's wrong, pup?" He murmurs quietly, not wanting anyone to pay attention to the two of them, which is risky in a meeting like this one. He watches as Harry looks around himself, makes eye contact with the twins and communicates silently with them, nearly arching his eyebrow in silent surprise, not knowing how close the three of them were.

"It's just – what did you mean by everything?" Harry asks meekly, though by now, everyone is paying attention. It takes everything Sirius has not to growl at the order members who are about to open their mouths but he silences them quickly with a patented glare.

"I mean, I'm going to tell you guys what our meetings have been about. You deserve to know, yourself especially kiddo." Sirius replies, sending another glare, but towards Snape, who had snorted.

"And if you have something to say, Severus, say it. I'm not a school boy anymore, and neither are you. Unless you want to continue acting that way—" Sirius snarls, hands curling into fists as Snape blinks in surprise. There's a quick flash of smugness in Sirius' eyes when he notes the surprise before he turns towards Harry and the others.

"What do you want to know first, kiddo?" Sirius asks while taking a sip of his goblet, grin in place as his façade begins for all of the adults.

"What does Voldemort really want?" Harry asks, straight to the point. Around the room, the members of the Order shift uncomfortably and Sirius grins lightly, winking to Harry as Harry giggles.

"He wants a prophecy that was made about you and him shortly before you were born."

"Sirius!" Albus scowls as Sirius and Harry turn towards the older man, glares permanently etched onto their faces.

"No, Albus. He deserves to know about this. And I'm done listening to you about how he deserves to live his life without knowing." Sirius scowls while Harry shifts slightly and sighs briefly, fiddling with his fingers.

"He's too young—" Molly begins before Harry turns to her with a glare and the kitchenware begins to clatter.

"I'm fifteen, Mrs. Weasley." Harry sighs, glare still in place, "I've faced Voldemort in my first, second and fourth years. Last year he put me in the cruciatus curse himself, and I'm still **here**. I am _not _too young to be talking about this." Harry finishes.

"And let's be honest, Ma. If we weren't here, Harry would tell us everything anyways and Fred and George would do everything they could to overhear this conversation." Ron grins as Harry chuckles.

"But what does it have to do with Harry's abuse?" Hermione whispers to Sirius, who tilts his head.

"Because he deserves to know why he was left in a place where he was abused and forgotten for ten years of his life, Hermione." Sirius responds with a scowl in Albus' direction. The room remains quiet though as they take in what Sirius just said and as he looks around, he knows that everyone is avoiding the fact that his godson was indeed abused.

"Sirius—" Harry begins slowly, shaking his head with wide eyes.

"What's wrong pup?"

"What did the prophecy say?" His voice is quiet and he's looking down, a sure sign that he's nervous about the answer and Sirius can't help himself, can't help but bring his godson to his side and hold onto him, can't help but kiss the top of his head.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other…" Sirius whispers, feeling Harry tense up as the prophecy settles into his brain. He knows that no one has heard his response by the look of waiting on their faces – knows that he should probably say something, but right now his number one focus is on his godson.

"So, it's down to me and him then?" Harry murmurs as Sirius shakes his head vehemently.

"No. I won't let it be that way. Not all prophecies are meant to come true, pup. You'll have your friends and you'll always have me." Sirius says with a pause.

"But…" Harry continues for him and Sirius can't help but sigh.

"But Voldemort only heard a little bit of the prophecy. He wants to hear the rest. And he'll find a way to do so any way he can." Sirius replies with a frown, shaking his head lightly. The room is silent for a few minutes as Sirius waits for Harry to digest this news, until suddenly—

"He'll try to use me somehow?" Harry questions and Sirius nods, knowing what's next.

"But _how_?" He eventually asks and Sirius sighs, looking towards Dumbledore with hatred in his eyes, surprising many people.

"Sirius—" Remus gasps as Sirius shakes his head.

"No Remus. Dumbledore knows, he knows a lot. And it's time Dumbledore answers these questions." Sirius snarls as Dumbledore gulps in surprise and the students turn to look at him in surprise.

"How could Voldemort use me, Professor?" Harry questions, eyes narrowed and fists clenched around Sirius' shirt. Sirius notices Dumbledore looking away, knows the bastard is trying to think of a way out of responding.

"Don't try and get out of this, Dumbledore. Because if you won't tell him, I will. I don't believe in keeping secrets for this so-called greater good of yours." Sirius snarls while the magic in the room is becoming out of control.

"Through his scar –" Dumbledore begins, looking down, defeated.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Welp, I am apologizing now for how long this update has taken. Maybe you shouldn't listen to me when I tell you I plan on updating soon, since it usually comes with a certain mood I'm in. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of _The Right Friends_. I don't know what's planned for the next chapter, but I do know that it will contain some good ol' bashing, like always. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask 'em. I might not respond to my reviews, but I love and cherish every single one of them and if there's a question, there's more of a chance I'll respond ;)

For my other stories – I'm hoping to update them soon, since I'm re-reading them, but don't hold me to it, alright?


	4. Chapter 4

_Horcruxes_. That was the first thing that entered Sirius' mind when Dumbledore stated that Harry could be used through his scar. Now, while most people thought that Sirius was stupid and dimwitted, didn't take his life seriously and didn't take his responsibility as a guardian seriously, the truth was quite the opposite. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, Sirius had actually been third in his year behind Snape and Lily with James and Remus coming behind him. Of course, only James had known just how intelligent Sirius had been, and he was gone now. It wasn't surprising for Lily when she had found out – she could admit that the group of teenagers had to be pretty intelligent if they were able to become animagi at a young age and create their own map of Hogwarts itself. Add that to the fact that before he ran away from his home, he was being taught about the darkest of dark spells by his grandfather, Sirius Black was able to piece together how Voldemort was _really _using Harry quite easily.

And that was by Horcruxes. The thought frightened the hell out of Sirius because unlike most people, he knew what a horcrux was and how you needed to make one. He also knew that it was possible that a horcrux could be part of a person and that usually, it killed said person. And that frightened Sirius even more than the previous thought did because if he knew that, then he knew that without a doubt Dumbledore knew it too.

And Dumbledore wasn't doing _anything _to get rid of the horcrux that was hiding within his godson. If there was one thing that Sirius Black wouldn't accept, it would be someone trying to make Harry a martyr and trying to get Harry to sacrifice himself.

With a loud aggravated sigh, Sirius tuned back into the room and his surroundings, only to realize that everything was quiet. Frowning he turned towards his godson who was glaring openly at Dumbledore and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle, surprising many of the teenagers in the room.

"Find something funny, Padfoot?" Remus questions while arching an eyebrow and Sirius only shrugs, a smirk on his face. While he trusts Remus, and he's friendly with Remus—things aren' t exactly the same as they were when they were younger. Sirius had found himself deeply wounded when Remus never confronted him, and when he learned that the other man had never searched for Harry, he had become angry with Remus. Remus knew that Harry was with Petunia and Vernon, knew that James and Lily had never wanted that, and he had remained inactive and placid, which had upset him. It was still a sore spot for the two of them and if Sirius could take a guess, he'd say it was also a sore spot for his godson.

"I guess the only thing I find funny, Remus," Sirius begins while pausing to take a sip of his goblet and winking at a grinning Harry, "Is that Dumbledore believes I don't know what a Horcrux is." Sirius finishes, smirk widening as he watches Dumbledore's eyes widen in disbelief, Minerva gasp in surprise, Alastair growl and Severus gulp. Oh yes, the next little while was going to be an incredible amount of fun for him.

"Siri—" Sirius turns towards Harry, knowing that his godson is going to ask him what a Horcrux is but before he can answer, he isn't surprised one bit to hear Molly interrupting him.

"He's too young to know what—" Sirius was tired of this. He didn't know how long he was going to have to hear this rubbish, and he didn't know how many different times he was going to hear. What he did know, he thinks as he slams his fist down onto the table, was that he wasn't going to take this any longer.

"I have dealt with your rudeness and disrespect long enough, Molly Weasley," Sirius begins with a snarl, his face set in a way that causes everyone but Harry to back away from the man in slight fear. "I've heard you criticize my parenting skills despite the fact that you _haven't _seen my parenting skills; I've heard you make snide remarks about the fact that I was in Azkaban and your belief that I should still be in Azkaban; I've heard you try and hint that Harry would rather live with you than me and I've heard you state that I'm worthless for the Order, since I'd be kissed on sight." Sirius finishes with a snap, eyes blazing and magic flaring all around the room. Before Sirius can say anything else though, a sneering voice from a greasy-haired git speaks up and his furious eyes land on one Severus Snape.

"Don't even get me started, Severus. I've pretty much heard the exact same things come out of your mouth, but with an addendum of how I should've received the kiss. The hysterical thing about this," Sirius snarls, "Is the fact that **you haven't changed **since we were teenagers. I learned from my bullying ways, Snape, and I grew up. James and I _both _did. But you? You take your anger and hatred on James and your denial that Lily never loved you out on _their _son. You're pathetic, and everyone can see that." Sirius finishes, ignoring the looks of approval from the teenagers and disapproval from the adults relatively close to Dumbledore.

"Now, what you guys seem to forget is that this is **my **house and as the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I can easily kick you out of this house and make sure you're never allowed back in, knowledge of the Fidelius or not." Sirius finally finishes while panting in anger. It takes a few minutes for his magic to calm down and the blaze in his eyes to settle, but once he's calm he sits back down and turns towards his godson.

"Now, Harry. You asked me what a horcrux is," Sirius states, taking another sip from his goblet before turning towards his godson. "In the simplest terms possible, it is an object in which a dark person has placed a piece of their soul in order to attain immortality. The more items you place a piece of your soul in, the more immortality you achieve." Sirius watches as Harry makes a disgusted face upon hearing that, nearly chuckling over his godson's reaction, expecting nothing less from him.

"So Voldemort made a horcrux?"

"Voldemort made seven," Sirius responds not once surprised when Harry's eyes widen and Albus can be heard sputtering. Yeah, Sirius thinks, this was just too good to pass up.

"I believe one of the horcruxes was the diary from your second year," Sirius finishes while watching emotions go through his godson, knowing that pretty soon Harry is going to be feeling betrayed by Dumbledore. Within minutes, Sirius isn't surprised when the emotion makes its way to Harry's face and his eyes harden as he catches Dumbledore's figure.

"And Dumbledore knew then, didn't he?" Harry questions silently as the plates in the room shake and the order members look around in surprise. Sirius nods briefly, pulling Harry into his side and whispering to him in order to sooth him and his magic. Minutes later, everything seems calm enough for Sirius to look around the room and he can't help but let out a sigh of frustration.

"Essentially pup, there is a horcrux in you, because of your scar. Dumbledore would have known this, if not when it happened, then definitely as the years went by. If he didn't know by the end of your second year, he would have then, and he should have **done **something about it, since the scar can be used to kill you." Sirius growls, not noticing everyone freeze in surprise and anger. What he does notice is Albus and Snape narrow their eyes in anger and he almost pauses, millions of thoughts going through his mind at that moment.

"But they did know." Sirius murmurs with a look of pure hatred and he knows his godson is looking at him, full of confusion. He feels like everything suddenly makes sense and he feels absolutely disgusted at what he's figuring out.

"Snape is the one who overheard the prophecy, isn't he?" Sirius questions after a few moments, chuckling when Snape and Dumbledore look taken aback. Sirius knows his own eyes are wide as he takes everything in, knows that there is no doubt as Albus places his hands hesitantly on the table.

"That's why you've been protecting him all of these years, isn't it Albus? Because he heard that the woman he felt obsessed love for was going to die, told the person who was wanting to kill her, and then came to you with some cock and bull story about how sorry he was right?" Sirius scoffs as Snape shifts in his seat. "Well let me tell you something Albus – Severus Snape never felt any guilt for what he did. Hell, knowing him, he probably asked Voldemort to spare Lily but not James or Harry." Sirius snarls with his fists clenched.

"You might trust him, you might believe he's no longer on Voldemort's side, but I don't." Sirius whispers before breathing through his nose and closing his eyes in order to calm down.

"Do you have any other questions, pup?" Sirius eventually asks, looking at his godson with an arched eyebrow. He watches as Harry licks his bottom lip and looks down with a frown on his face, clearly thinking things through.

"How can a horcrux kill me? Does this mean I'm going to die if I try to face Voldemort?" Harry questions, his voice wavering as his eyes water slightly, making the young teenager look down in embarrassment.

"Yes," Albus states before Sirius can reply. Sirius turns towards Albus with fury in his face as Harry gasps and his magic is uncontrollable.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone for their reviews, follows and favorites. They mean a lot to me. There's going to be one more chapter before this story in The Right Trilogy is completed, but there will be another story uploaded in a few months. And normally, I wouldn't say anything in a review but to Libros5 – stop reading if you don't like the length. Each chapter has been between 1500-2000 words, and they're going to stay that length. This story isn't meant to be huge, sorry.

To everyone else – I hope you enjoy, and expect the next chapter….hopefully by the end of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stared at Dumbledore in shock, his eyes wide and his heartbeat fast. While he knew he was asking Sirius about whether or not he had to die – the fact that the professor he once saw as a grandfatherly figure said yes in response had him absolutely panicking. Within seconds of Dumbledore responding, the room had broken out into angry shouts, the loudest coming from the twins. Harry couldn't hear it though, his brain buzzing shock and hurt as he thought about what he had learned today.

Albus Dumbledore believed he should die in order to save the Wizarding World. That was what Harry had learned today. Well, that and a whole bunch of other bullshit but right now that was what Harry was focusing on.

He could admit how hurt he felt when he heard Sirius say Dumbledore knew about his scar being a horcrux – and then he could admit how scared he felt. But the first thing he felt was hurt and betrayal because he _trusted _Dumbledore, and Dumbledore was just…_priming _him to die?! The thought was killing him and Harry was in such a panic that he hadn't realized just what his magic was doing.

All around, plates and cutlery and cups were flying at breakneck speeds and the adults in the room were staring in surprise between Harry and Molly, who was currently shouting at Harry to stop. Of course, Harry hadn't realized any of this, at least until he could feel his godfather's arms around him.

It was at this point that Harry's magic was finally put under control, causing everything that was in the air to crash to the ground and shatter, causing the young teenager to jump back in surprise and whimper.

"Siri," He whispers trying to remain strong as he realizes that everyone is staring at him. Minutes go by as Harry listens to Sirius try and calm him down, tell him that everything will be alright and that damn it, he's not going to die for the so-called greater good.

"Was Mrs. Weasley yelling at me?" He whispers once he doesn't feel the need to throw something, his hands clenched into a fist. He can feel Sirius tense up as he nods and Harry doesn't stop himself from letting out a disappointed sigh.

There goes another adult in his life that he thought he could trust, he thinks briefly before looking up and around the room, cringing slightly at the mess that his magic made.

"Don't apologize," Sirius whispers before Harry can even open his mouth to do just that. Instead he finds himself nodding and then sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. His tongue suddenly feels heavy in his mouth, almost like he ate one of Fred and George's creations. What he's about to say, he knows, will change everything; Not only for himself, but for his friends relationship with him, too.

"Professor Dumbledore—" He begins before sighing, "You're lucky I'm even offering the respect of calling you Professor, to be honest. Because I _don't _respect you. Not anymore. And I don't trust you either." He pauses here, looking at Sirius briefly before looking back at his Headmaster, "You had no right leaving me with my Aunt and Uncle, especially after you knew about the abuse I suffered. You also had no right to not tell me about my heritage once I entered the wizarding world, and you had absolutely no right keeping things from me because as much as you want to think otherwise, you're _not _my magical guardian, Professor." Harry pauses here again, looking down briefly.

He can tell that the reaction around the room is mainly the same. The people on his side, the people who actually care about him, are staring furiously at Dumbledore, while the others – mainly Mrs. Weasley and Snape, are glaring at _him_. He, who has done nothing wrong to either of them; has treated them with all of the respect they deserved, even if there was barely any respect deserved. It is that that causes him to continue onwards.

"You also had no right to let Sirius rot in Azkaban or make him stay here and not find a way to have him be free, since you _are _able to do that, as you _were _Supreme Mugwump or whatever." He snarls before continuing once more, "And lastly, you have no right to answer a question I was asking Sirius, like your opinion matters. Here's a tip, Professor, it doesn't. In the end, I'm not going to look to you for answers or advice, I'll look to Sirius. I won't ask you to be there, I'll ask Sirius. It's high time you learned that." Harry finishes, closing his eyes and sighing in relief, slouching briefly as everyone begins to whisper in response.

When he opens his eyes, he looks towards Mrs. Weasley next, and he knows this will be the life changing moment. "Mrs. Weasley," He begins carefully, looking towards Ron and the twins briefly, waiting for their acceptance before continuing. "Mrs. Weasley, you have been kind to me when you haven't needed to be. You have been there for me when you didn't need to be. Despite all of that, you also have no right to treat me like one of your own sons, because I'm _not _one of them. You are not able to punish me for something that was not in my control, you are not able to talk smack about the one person I see as a father and most importantly Mrs. Weasley? You're not my mother and I have never seen you as a mother to me." Harry finishes with a glare when he notices Mrs. Weasley opening her mouth to say something.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. _Enough_." He pleads with wide eyes as Sirius wraps him up a little. He looks down before sighing and steeling himself for the last confrontation.

"And Snape – you don't receive the word Professor. You're not a Professor. You're a bully, and the reason you're a bully towards me is because of your blind jealousy over my Mom choosing my Dad instead of you. And you're a bully towards Neville, and I don't know why. I don't want to know why, but I know you're being unfair. Not only to Neville, but to everyone else you bully. You stop people from wanting to enjoy potions because of your behaviour and whilst I may not have known my Mother, I do know she would have been ashamed of you." Harry snarls as eyes widen and Sirius looks at him full of pride.

The minutes go by slowly as silence descends into the room and Harry can't help but shift in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the way that everyone is staring at him.

"Now that you know everything about the Prophecy, pup—" Sirius begins while clearing his throat before taking a drink from his goblet. Harry watches, eyes widening at Sirius' next words, before panic settles in.

"We need to talk more about the abuse you suffered through."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's it folks! The final story in this trilogy won't be published for another couple of months, since I want to work on other things for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I must have re-written it at least fifteen times, hence the lateness for its posting. If there are any questions, I'll answer them when I get back from work!


End file.
